pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Party Central
Party Central is a Pixar short film based on Monsters University. After being premiered at the 2013 D23 Expo, it was released with the theatrical release of Muppets Most Wanted on March 21, 2014.Disney to showcase new Pixar short 'Party Central' in front of 'Muppets Most Wanted' - EXCLUSIVE Plot Mike and Sulley are visiting Monsters University for the weekend. The Oozma Kappas are throwing their first party, but no one shows up. However, Mike and Sulley have a plan to liven up the house. Using a borrowed door station, they sneak into a party at the Roar Omega Roar fraternity and steal all of its food and guests to fill the Oozma Kappa house. The supply runs take them through the closet doors of a married couple's bedroom, repeatedly disturbing their sleep. Once they have the party fully stocked, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles' mother Sheri walks in on it while doing a load of laundry. She is angry with the fraternity, but only because they did not invite her. After lighting a bonfire on the lawn, Sheri introduces the crowd to "door jamming." This involves jumping from the roof and landing safely on the lawn after passing through the two doors, to the humans' terror. The guests congratulate the Oozma Kappas along with Mike and Sulley for putting together such a great party. In a post-credits scene, the husband and wife wake their son up and ask if they can sleep with him. They say that there is a monster in their closet, to which their son replies, "That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Cast *John GoodmanJust Released: First Look at Party Central Short: James P. "Sulley" Sullivan *Billy Crystal: Mike Wazowski *Dave Foley: Terry *Sean Hayes: Terri *Joel Murray: Don Carlton *Charlie Day: Art *Peter Sohn: Scott "Squishy" Squibbles *Julia Sweeney: Ms. Squibbles *Nathan Fillion: Johnny Worthington III *Bobby Moynihan: Chet Alexander *Colleen O'Shaughnessey: Mom *James Kevin Ward: Dad *Cristina Pucelli: Timmy Release Party Central was made to be included on the home video release of Monsters University, but was given a theatrical release instead.Twitter“Animation Fascination” Episode 47: Monsters University Orientation with Chris Chua and Austin Madison The short premiered at the D23 Expo 2013.D23 Expo: ‘Monsters University’ Short Announced, Will Be Attached To ‘The Good Dinosaur’ It was set to be released with the theatrical release of The Good Dinosaur. After The Good Dinosaur was pushed back to November 2015, there had been no official word on when the short would be released. On January 7, 2014, it was announced that it would be theatrically released with Muppets Most Wanted. Rating Party Central has received a PG rating from the MPAA (for some reckless behavior), unlike the two Monsters, Inc. films which are both rated G.'Need for Speed', 'Blended', 'Enemy' and 'Party Central' in Today's MPAA Ratings Bulletin It is Pixar's first PG-rated short, and also the first animated short film owned by Disney to have that rating since 1990's Roger Rabbit short film Roller Coaster Rabbit.'Monsters University' Short 'Party Central' Clip and Photos Gallery Monsters University Party Central Sneak Preview - Official DisneyPixar HD|Operation Party Central Party central logo.jpg|Logo Party-Central-Poster-tumblr.jpg|Poster Party-Central-Short.jpg MU_-_Party_Central.jpg Party_Central.jpg 8.jpg Party central monsters university mom.jpg Party-Central-Squishy-MoviesDisney.jpg Party-Central-Party-MoviesDisney.jpg 2014-party-central-05.jpg 2014-party-central-04.jpg 2014-party-central-03.jpg 2014-party-central-02.jpg pc.png References es:Party Central fr:Party Central pl:Imprezownia ru:Центр вечеринки Category:Monsters University Category:Shorts Category:Monsters, Inc. Productions